<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would You Be My Valentine? by Pervy_Mel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406348">Would You Be My Valentine?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel'>Pervy_Mel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day, midotaka - Freeform, they are both idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m really an idiot,” replied Shintarou, hiding his face. </p>
<p>“Maybe, but do you want to be MY idiot?”</p>
<p>Shintarou stares at his friend and smiles, the softest smile Kazunari ever seen. </p>
<p>“Yes, but only if you are my valentine.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would You Be My Valentine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Everyone, here a little Valentine's Day fic featuring my top OTP MidoTaka.  Happy reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lost in his thoughts, Kazunari was sitting on a bench in the gym of his high school; most of the third year with him was watching the first year going against the second years, while he would normally have be interested in those game, today it was different, today was the last friday where he could as the person that occupied his thought to be his Valentine. In fact Kazunari was hoping that person would understand that he was confessing his love to him, Shintarou could be a bit tense sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a moment that he was thinking about doing it, confessing to his friend and teammate before graduating from high school was making him nervous; maybe he should wait to be closer to the graduation day, like this he could leave the club without having a second thought about it. It’s not like he was absolutely needed anyway, they didn’t have any big game coming. Also by confessing closer to graduation day, Kazunari would not have to deal with embarrassing moments, unpleasant feelings if his feelings were unrequited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari was really planning to confess later, but when he saw the person who live in his mind receiving chocolates for the upcoming Valentine’s day he changed his mind, he always knew that person was popular, he was use to it, but he didn’t expect getting jealous over the gift Shintarou was receiving and even more jealous of the girls who was giving him the gift without being shy or nervous about it, he was envying them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who knew that he, Takao Kazunari, could feel jealous and envy people, him who always joke around, not even him and he wasn’t sure of what he should do, he only thing that he was certain is that he didn’t want to see the guy he was in love with going on a date with one of those girls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari was still lost in his thoughts when he heard someone call his name, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Takao, the club activities are over, time to go home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari lifted his head to see Shintarou staring down at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Shin-chan, practice is over?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you can see everyone is gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari embarrassedly laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess it is time to go home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari got off the bench and walked to the changing room and noticed that his teammate's bag was full of gifts, mostly little boxes, that Kazunari assumed to be chocolate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you staring at?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shintarou was standing behind him, Kazunari turned around and tried to look as natural as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of gifts you got there,” he replied, pointing at the bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but it’s not like you didn’t receive as much,” replied Shintarou who was now pointing to Kazunari's bag that was also filled with Valentine’s gifts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing out of embarrassment again, Kazunari knew Shintarou was right, he did also received a lot of gift from the girls of the school, some were also coming from a few boys, yes Kazunari was as popular as Shintarou, but he wonder if he was also jealous the same way Kazunari was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what is wrong with you today, but quite thinking, time to go home,” Said Shintarou while getting changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari walked to his bag and started to change clothes, a moment later they were both back in their school uniform and ready to go back home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking their shoes from their locker, the duo was about to leave the school ground when they heard someone calling Shintarou’s name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A girl was running behind them, Kazunari recognized her, she was in the class next to them, pretty, like all the others running after Shintarou. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad I was able to catch you before you leave, Midorima-kun, I really wanted to speak to you.” said the girl once she was close to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It could have waited Monday,” replied Shintarou. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm not really...hmm can we talk..privately.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shintarou sighed, Kazunari knew that sound, Shintarou was annoyed, but the girl didn’t seem to catch that cause she was still looking intensely at his friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but be quick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl smiled as she and Shintarou were walking away, she looked over her shoulder and gave a smirk at Kazunari, now he knew what it was about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shin-chan!!” Kazunari called, “gonna wait for you next to the bike!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shintarou turned around and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least I get to call him by that name” mumbled Kazunari walking toward the bike’s rack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned against the wooden box and waited for Shintarou to come back, he was almost relieved that he didn’t dismiss him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, Kazunari heard quick footsteps, he lifted his eyes from his phone and saw the girl from earlier walking quickly, she looked like she was holding back her tears. Shintarou was following her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Confession that didn’t go well?” asked Kazunari once his friend was next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I can’t accept someone's love if I already love someone else,” replied Shintarou. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari felt a knot in his stomach, Shintarou was in love with someone, now he didn’t feel like confessing even more if he would be rejected, if he could avoid the pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I see” was the only thing Kazunari could say, “Guess we are now really ready to go home,” he added, avoiding his friend's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shintarou looked at him almost surprised, he was expecting Kazunari to be a bit more curious about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprise you don’t ask more about it” he said staring at his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my business,” replied Kazunari, getting on the bike seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Takao.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari stopped in his movement and looked at his friend, there was something almost sad in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Shin-chan?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask me what she ask me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said Shin-chan --”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Takao” cut off Shintarou.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, what does that girl ask you Shin-chan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She asked me to be her Valentine on the 14th and that if we had a good time, maybe we could date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, and what did you reply to her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That I couldn’t be her Valentine cause I was already planning to ask someone else to be my Valentine, someone that I love, but that I didn’t get the chance to tell them yet, I was planning to confess to them on Valentine’s Day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see...so Shin-chan, who do you want to ask to be your Valentine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari could see Shintarou hesitating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, if you don’t want to tell me it’s ok, like I said it’s none of my business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Takao…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Shin...chan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His friend was now weird, more weird than usual. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Takao, would you be my Valentine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment for Kazunari to reply, long enough for Shintarou to think that Kazunari would reject him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nevermind, do like if I didn’t ask anything, I think I will walk home, thanks for waiting but you can go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari realized what was happening and ran after Shintarou. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shin-chan wait!! Don’t you wanna hear my answer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your silence said it all,” replied Shintarou without slowing down his pace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sil...can you stop walking for god’s sake? We need to talk, before assuming things like that maybe you should wait and see if what you are thinking is true. Ask me why I stayed silent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shintarou stopped walking and turned to face his friend and think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Takao why did you stay silent after I was brave enough to ask you to be my Valentine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause I was shocked, I was shocked cause you beat me to it, you did what I was planning to do before the girl called you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari let that sink in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Shin-chan, I was planning to ask you to be my Valentine and I was also planning to confess too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari could see Shintarou's cheek turning red, it was a cute sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really an idiot,” replied Shintarou, hiding his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but do you want to be MY idiot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shintarou stares at his friend and smiles, the softest smile Kazunari ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but only if you are my valentine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes Shintarou was an idiot, but it will be his idiot for now on. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed that small fic that I planned last minutes, thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>